Date Night
by prangel
Summary: Nathan and Haley have a special evening out.


Hi all! So I'm in the midst of writing the sequel to **Living In Denial **and sort of hit a mild case of writer's block. Nothing serious, I think I'm back on track now. Anyway, during it I got an idea for a oneshot and just went with it. I sort of got the idea while re-watching the episode clips where the double date happens. Something you should know is that I _very_ subtly hint at is Nathan's employment. As much as I love watching him play basketball, I really like the idea of him being a coach so Nathan is a Ravens coach alongside Lucas. So anyway here is how I think Nathan and Haley's date night should go. And since I took time off from work for my b-day on Thursday I decided it would be a great time to get the first chapter posted of the sequel. So be on the the look out for that.

By the way this one shot has nothing to do with the episode so it does not follow along with it. Don't forget to review. I'd like toiread what you think of my first attempt at a oneshot. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did Nathan and Haley would be getting hot and heavy a hell of a lot more._**

**

* * *

**

Haley stood in front of her floor length mirror assessing her outfit. She glanced at herself once more before feeling satisfied with her choice of a knee length, ice blue, silk dress that had a v-neck neckline that displayed a good amount of cleavage. Her medium length dark hair draped down on her shoulders in soft waves. Adding the finishing touches to her make-up she turned around and faced her 5 year old son who was sitting on her bed.

"What do you think?"

"You look beautiful, momma." Jamie answered with an honest smile on his face.

"Thank you, sweetie. So, you ready to have a fun night with your Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton?"

"Yeah!" Jamie stood up excitedly jumping.

"James Lucas Scott! What have I told you about jumping on the bed?"

"Sorry. I'm gonna find daddy." Jamie jumped down from his parent's bed and ran downstairs.

Nathan sat lounging in the living room already dressed up for his night out catching up on Sports Center. Jamie ran into the living room and sat next to his father.

"Daddy, you should see momma. She's beautiful."

"Your mom's always beautiful."

"Yeah, but she's extra beautiful today."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" Jamie got up and ran to the front door. "Uncle Lucas!"

"Hey, little man. You ready?"

"Uh huh. I'll get my stuff."

Jamie passed Haley as she came down the stairs.

"Hey, Luke. Thanks for taking him tonight. I know babysitting was the last thing you and Peyton would want to do tonight."

"It's no problem, Hales. We could use the practice. Besides, I'm sure you'll be doing the same for us when the time comes."

"Of course." Jamie came downstairs with his bag.

"Okay, Jimmy-jam you be a good boy for your uncle. Promise?"

"I promise, momma."

"Good." Haley gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Say bye to your dad."

"Bye daddy!" Jamie yelled as he began walking out the door.

Haley and Lucas laughed. Lucas began to follow his nephew.

"You two have fun tonight. Bye Nate!" Lucas then walked out.

Haley walked into the living and stood in front of her husband who was engrossed with the TV. She cleared her throat to capture his attention. Nathan looked up and took in his wife's appearance. He looked at her up and down and let out an appreciative groan.

"Jamie was definitely right. You are extra beautiful tonight." He said as he stood up and

walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you." Haley responded as she kissed him back.

"I'm having second thoughts about going out tonight. Maybe we should just stay in and take advantage of the empty house."

"I don't think so mister. You promised me a nice dinner out. We don't get nights to ourselves too often and I want us to take advantage of that."

"I want to take advantage of that too." He answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"I meant outside of the house. So, can we go? I didn't pretty myself up for nothing."

"And I thought you did it for me. Not that you needed to do anything. Even in sweats you are still the hottest woman on this planet."

"Nice try. We're still going out. Let's go." Haley grabbed her purse and with Nathan walked to the garage and into the car.

About 2 hours later the two were seated in the riverfront restaurant where they had their first date years earlier.

"I'm glad you decided on this restaurant."

"It's because of the food, right?" Nathan asked as he took a final bite of his steak. "This steak is great. Why else?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because this is where we had our first date." Haley answered a little frustrated that Nathan had to even ask. "I can't believe you don't remember."

Nathan chuckled lightly. "Babe, I do. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"You suck."

"Only when you ask me to."

Haley rolled her eyes at her husband. "Anyway, is that why you picked this place?"

"Maybe." Haley eyed him curiously. "Okay, yes it is. I figured we could use a really good memory of this place."

"That was a good memory. Granted you were a total ass towards the end when your friends showed up, but I tend to block that part out when thinking about it. Before that it was a pretty good first date. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess you're right."

"So, wonderful husband of mine, what do you have planned for us after this?"

"I was thinking a nice walk along the docks."

"That sounds nice. Maybe we could even stop at our table."

"Definitely." Nathan smiled at her. "So you ready to go? You didn't want any dessert, did you?"

"Nah, I already have my dessert with me." She stared at him seductively. "And I plan to enjoy it as soon as we get home."

Nathan caught on to her suggestion and groaned.

"You will be the death of me, woman." He said as he stood up from his chair and then walked over to her to help her out of her seat.

A little while later the two were walking along the docks, their hands intertwined, silently staring out into the water.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked his wife as they continued along.

"How far we've come together. Did you ever think that we would be married and have a son together when we first started dating?"

"No. I didn't even think we would ever have sex let alone be married and have a son." Haley punched him in the shoulder. "Jerk."

"I was kidding. Seriously though, I really never thought of things like that. I mean, I knew that you made me feel things that I wasn't used to feeling, but I didn't really think that you were really it for me until I finally realized I was completely in love with you and I had separated myself from my parents. That's probably why I asked you to marry me so quickly. I didn't want to risk losing you."

"I know what you mean. You were my first real boyfriend and the first guy I fell in love with. I even got a tattoo with your jersey number. In all honesty I couldn't believe that I was dating Nathan Scott. And not because you were oh so popular." She said noticing his smirk. "Mostly because Lucas despised you for so long and in association I did to. So to find myself dating you and falling in love sort of caught me off guard a little. And I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was so insecure and just waiting for the moment where some other girl would come along and you'd want to be with her, mostly to get things I wouldn't give you. I never actually expected to spend the rest of my life with you. But I'm really happy that I get to."

"I'm happy I get to spend my life with you too. Even though sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to. I've made so many mistakes in our marriage that I'm surprised you're still with me."

"Nathan, I've made mistakes too. We both have made mistakes in this marriage. We have paid for our mistakes and learned from them. Now we're stronger than ever. And I am confident that whatever obstacles come at us we will overcome them together and have a very happy future. How do you see our future?" "I see us happy with a few more kids."

"A few? How many is a few?"

"Maybe five or six."

"Five or six? Are you going to be giving birth to them?"

"What?"

"I only ask because there is no way that I'm giving birth to five or six more. Maybe 2 more at the most but I don't think I can go higher than that."

"I thought you always wanted a big family. You know like yours."

"You'd think, but as much as I love my brothers and sisters, I don't think I could handle it. I remember how hard it was for my parents handling all of us and giving us equal attention. Sure they wouldn't trade it for the world, but it was still hard. It was always too hectic in our household. I don't want that for our kids. I want to be able to give each of them my individual attention without worrying that I'm not giving it to each of them equally."

"I guess I see your point. But are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Yeah. Well, that and I really don't want to experience labor five more times. Even if we do make really beautiful babies. You know, I really resented you at that moment. It really sucks that guys get to just enjoy the fun part and then that's it but we have to carry the baby and then push it out. You have no idea just how much pain a woman goes through when giving birth."

"So, we won't have five or six, then?"

"Seriously, Nathan. What am I going to do with you?"

"Naughty, naughty things." Nathan laughed as he kissed her on her exposed neck.

"You are incorrigible."

"But you love me anyway."

"I really do." She leaned in to him and they began to kiss.

"So what do you say we go home and do a little baby making?" Nathan muttered against her lips.

"What?" Haley pulled away from her husband shocked.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile and I think we should try for number 2."

"Wow. Do you think we're ready?"

"I do. I don't want us to wait any longer. Jamie's already five. I don't want our kids to have such a big age gap."

"Nathan, I don't know."

"Hales, we're in a better position now than we were when we had Jamie. We have a house, we have stable jobs. What more do we need?" "

"Nothing really."

"Right. Lately I've been watching Lucas and Peyton and it just made think about how I want to experience that with you again. But this time it will be different. We'll get to do all the things we didn't get to do the first time around. Like I'll get really excited when you tell me your pregnant." Haley laughed against her husband's chest.

"I'll go to all the doctor's appointments and anything else I didn't do when you were pregnant with Jamie. We can even decorate the nursery exactly how you've always wanted to do but never could because we lived in those crappy apartments. So what do you say?"

"You bring up a lot of good reasons for why we could do this. Plus I have to admit that being around Peyton has kinda made me want to experience it again. What the hell? Let's make a baby."

"Seriously?" Nathan's smile widened.

"Seriously."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Let's go home."

The two got up and walked back to where their car was parked.

"Baby, you do realize that it won't happen tonight. I have to actually go off birth control."

"We'll see about that. I did it once and I could probably do it again."

"Oh god, I'm in for a long night."

"You got that right." Nathan smirked at her.

"Who knew that date night would bring about this turn of events. We planned it so we could have more alone time and we decide to add another member to the family."

The couple laughed as they walked. Both silently agreeing that date night was a success. Not at all how they expected but a success nonetheless.


End file.
